Vanadis Rauða - The Scarred Prodigy
Vanadis Rauða 'is a Bounto, formerly human that was hit by an atomic blast back in time at the date of 9th april 1945, being a survivor of the nuclear bombing she laid in coma for aproximately 60 years at which lately she awakened in the Karakura-Town clinic, suffering from bone and muscle-degenerative state and locked in the physical shape of a 7 year old. Information & History Despite her advanced mind's development through the years of coma, Vanadis is in essence a child, she has little to no experience regarding the world around her, which through such naturaly increases her curiosity for the sorrounding changed world, the world she knew before she fell into coma has changed, and there is alot to reflect and take in for said part, thanks to her mind having developed through the years of coma despite her body's physical growth remaining unchanged she seems to posses an advanced ammount of intelligence, albeit like any 6 year old she is unexperienced thus far in the art of life, and eagerly seeks to learn whatever possible, due to this she tends to ask strange questions that may or may not potentialy get her into trouble, young, naive and unexperienced she settles out into the new world which unlike her older one does not focus so much around a war taking place, wheter or wheter not she fall's prey for her developing power's temptations or not is yet to be played out, and what happens will varie and depend on her own personal development, naturaly due to her past however she has a mistrust and disliking for americans, rised in the past of Japan where manners and traditions were abit more valued she seems to be extremely polite regarding thing in a traditional approach. --:: Nagasaki 1945 9th August 7.43-11.31 am::-- It started just like any usual day in Japan, this peculiar morning the crickets buzzed the young child could hear them outside her window, outside the sun was setting up over the horizon iluminating the small field of grass that was their back-yard, in this back-yard there was three trees, two larger and one smaller, somewhat reflecting the girl’s own family, she was 4 at the time young naïve trusting, unware truly what the word “war” meant a war that at the time raged across Europe as the Axis and Allies raged it out upon one-another, the Japanese had taken heavy casualties and had started to get abit desperate, it was natural afterall considering the supreme-numbers of the Americans however their spirits were unbroken they had no fear of the enemy and such had been shown at several ocations. The small brown haired child yawned in her small bed, covered with white sheets her head bending up slightly from resting against a traditionally kanji-patterned pillow as her mother gently stroked her cheek, the girl smiled sleepily, as the mother drew a stand of hair up over her ear again, she stood up straightly waltzing over calmly to the window, drawing up the blackout curtains as the orange sunshine illuminated the before darker room, the mother smiled glancing outside sighing glancing out at the beauty of nature before her. “Its time to waky, Kayani dear…” she spoke out softly as her child laid in her child-bed tugging and drawing her sheets about slightly as she sat up murring quietly, yawing as she Rose her arms to rub her eyes tiredly, turning her head slowly glancing around the room blinking to get her eyes active and going quickly before turning her head slowly to look at her mother. “Mhmmrrmmmmh.” with a tired smile she nodded murmuring in a soft bright child-tune The mother then prepared breakfeast after helping dressing the child, Miso Soup, Natto (fermented soy beans) and Nori (dried seaweed) was had along with milk for Kayani orange juice for the mother which she sat sipping quietly whilst reading a newspaper, Kayani sat using her chopsticks, to draw some nori up munching upon it quietly whilst staring at the kanji-front of the newspaper held by her mother, the front which read “join in the exultation of sinking a large enemy vessel.” A recruiting add for kamikaze pilots with quotes from flying-captain Okamura, one of the fliers themselves being used as an example for propaganda in order to make the recruiting orders flow quicker, surprisingly and shockingly it worked, and during the period of kamikazes there were twice the amount of volunteers that there were airplanes. “In our present situation I firmly believe that the only way to swing the war in our favor is to resort to crash-dive attacks with our planes. There is no other way. There will be more than enough volunteers for this chance to save our country, and I would like to command such an operation. Provide me with 300 planes and I will turn the tide of war.” the text said in fat style, below the headline, something which perked the child’s interest however she was unaware about what it was all actually about, the mother turned pages in the rassling sound of papper, smiling behind the newspaper '“Your father will make us proud…” speaking out in a happy yet somewhat sad voice for whatever reason, she then quietly fell a tear behind her newspaper quickly drying it off so that the child would not see or recognize patterns of her crying. The sun had set about 34 minutes ago, the clock was now 9.37, it was time to head to the market…. The birds chittered as the front-door opened slowly except the song of the birds there was nothing, the child smiled brightly as she glanced about outside, concrete walls approximately 2 metres in height separated their small yard from the street, a tree was seen from behind the walls,along with power-poles running up along the small pavement outside the wall and road, in the garden grown flowers decorated the ground from spot to spot, upon the well-cut grass, something her mother usually did in her freetime upon sunny summer days, in the corner of the concrete walls, stood small garden fencing in the middle of it a single black rose, rose up from the grass separated from the grass by the layer of dirt in the corner along with the small flower-fencings, her mothers favorite-piece of work something she dedicated time and patience to, protecting it from weathers and insects harm, the child happily strutted over in a merry manner, in a way which only a child could smile and prance as, happily strutting across the grass the crickets going on around her, giggling somewhat happily to herself as she kneeled down infront of the rose smiling merily as she stared at it through the small insect-protection net, she leaned down sniffing at the rose curiously. To her distress however she found that her nose somewhat itched and twitched, as her body strained and she rolled her head to the side letting a sneeze out, the various small water and diverse bacteria particles scattering in the air visably like a small moisted shower at the nearby bush, she sniffled rubbing her running nose, due to allergy towards the small flower, it was rather strange nothing else was known to irritate or otherwise trigger allergic effects in the small girl, despite such the rose did it She daringly sniffed it three times more, each time triggered yet another moisty shower of water “Vanadis.” she heard her mothers calling gentle voice from behind her, at which she turned around rubbing her nose sniffling somewhat, rising an eyebrow inquisitively at her mother standing upon the stone concrete vestibule at the opening of their house, having closed the oak-door she stood there waiting for her daughter, dressed in a shorter typical workwoman’s skirt and jacket adorning her in a beige coloured theme, her hair was set up into two round buns at the back side of her head, and a hairband decorated the middle of her chestnut coloured hair, giving it all a plain boring look, the mother smiled, as the girls face shone up brightly, as the mother stepped down to the lowest step of the concrete stairs, holding her arms out the girl giggled happily running over hugging her mother in a warm embrace, at which her mother gently rubbed up along her back smiling nuzzling her nose towards her forehead lovingly as she stroked her hair. “Mommy loves you, you know that right?” she said in a happily content tune smiling warmly towards her child, whom merely nodded giving a murring hymn in response, the mother smiled brightly as she arced her spine back, standing up albeit somewhat wobbily chuckling somewhat nervously before extending her hand out gently towards the child smiling warmly as she gazed down upon her child, the child drew her eyes up slightly closing them stretching as she yawned stretching her hands and arms out to the sides in a long drawn out manner, the mothers smile never ceased as she at that drew a napkin from her outfit’s pocket, drieng the girl’s tears away, the small girl’s face merely twisted into a grimache as the mother dried her tears from the yawning away, the mother chuckled slightly yet again, at which the small girl’s face-expression slowly creept from the childish grimache into a happy smile, at which she grasped her small hand around her mothers index finger, smiling brightly as they started walking down along the concrete-plate walk extending from their small 2-floored house’s oak-gate, the small girl caught a final glance back at the mother’s black rose before they were out upon the pavement, starting to walk at a calm pace along the pavement, with the steady flow of cars swoshing by from time to time the clock had just passed over 10.00, it was a dry clouded but sunny day, everything seemed calm, peacefull deceiving of the terrible-fate that would soon become a reality in the town of Nagasaki. As they walked down along the street, with the market as destination Kayani couldn’t help but to feel somewhat off, the kind of feeling you feel irking within of you when you for some reason instinctively know that you’re being watched, but as you look around there is nothing within sight that could be watching you, the small girl frowned somewhat lowering her head as she squeezed her mothers hand tightly in her small-hand’s grasp, as in the distance a single humanoid robed shadow watched the two from afar in a studying manner. As the mother and child walked down the road, merrily without a concern or idea was coming, the wind blew by them in a gush, one abnormally strong, and sudden upon an otherwise windless day, as the wind blew its way by a ghostlike whisper trailed with it carrying words to the little girl’s ear in the form of a ghost-like whisper, one that sounded like it came from the other side of a wall, and spoke in atleast 4 voices at the same time, the sound made a chill reflexively creep down the spine of the girl, but she would never forget the words “Do you want to live?” the girl turned around shaking slightly being startled from the whisper that went through her ear with the passing of the wind, the mother blinked stopping as she turned around slightly glancing blinkingly at her daughter staring off in a startled manner into the distance behind them, nothing was however seen. “Whats the matter dear? Are you allright?” goosebumps made themselves clear upon the small girl’s skin as she turned around staring at her mother with fear in her eyes, gulping down as she she managed to whimper out as she squeezed up against her mother. “There are ghosts here mother, they frighten me.” The mother blinked slightly in slight surprise as her expression slowly creept over into a warm smile as she glanced down upon her daughter before closing her eyes making a content smile, although not believing her something every mother eventually went through when their child’s imagination grew she chuckled petting her head, before stroking her cheek going down to her knees, staring into her eyes saying calmly “Ah, thats cute but there is no such things as ghosts dear, although i’m happy that your imagination is starting to develop.” She giggled slightly before standing back up again tugging her daughters hand. “Now comon, we don’t have all day do we? The best meat and fish tends to get bought up quickly, we’ve got to hurry so that we can make a special dinner tonight!” she said merrily as she gently tugged her following daughters hand along with her. The small child blushed somewhat although nodded lowering her head somewhat as she was tugged along, as she uttered the words “Yes.” silently to herself using her lips movement as a reply to their invisible stalker, afterall a child of that age wouldn’t truly take questions like that too seriously, and thus only reply the obvious. The following ten seconds, silence decended upon the town of Nagasaki in a moment of peace before the storm, And all hell broke loose, a thundering roar of which likes was yet to be beheldth upon the surface of the planet echoed through the air, shattering eardrums and windows, knocking over over objects from tables causing kitchen equipment to fall out of their lockers one by one thundering against the floor in a quick-paced metallic drumming sound, whilst debris rained loudly in smacking loud sounds against the ceilings in a raidus of 3 miles away from the center blast nuclear blast, the moments before the blast had been silent and the flash had been seen aprox three seconds before the thundering roar and shockwave of the explosion went out from the center of the great bomb’s touchdown, like the Wrath of God himself it soared destruction and suffering among the people of Nagasaki, those that didn’t die from the blast itself met a much more grim fate, the few people caught staring directly into the flash itself had their eyes burned out of their sockets, at which only black bleeding eyesockets and coal-like scorched bone remained, anyone caught in the blast itself without dieing had their skins blackened by burns in a similar coal-like gleam, they had no hair becourse it burned away, and at a glance you couldn’t tell wheter you were looking them in the front or the back, they all held their arms bent forwards, and their skin not only on their hands but on their bodies and faces hung down, for hours they waltzed aimlessly about like confused walking ghosts before falling over lifelessly, upon the ground it was considered unlucky to be left alive even after the blast itself to suffer to the syndromes of radiation poisoning and permanent burns that wouldn’t ever heal. The concrete ground was hard against the girl’s stomatch, hard and painfull warm even, pain however in all this was a good thing, if you felt pain you knew that you were still alive, however the pain was intense and nothing akin to what the little girl had ever felt, she wanted to scream cry out her anger and pain in a wail of undescribeable emotions, however she couldn’t all she could do was lie there bleeding, glancing around for her not to be seen anywhere mother, as she slowly faded off into unconciousness, and her view faded to black slowly, for some reason she felt at ease that way, so that she wouldn’t have to see the devastated deadman’s land around her, she was still alive… Somehow, these were questions she asked herself as the blackness surrounded her as she was left to her own mind, no pain was felt only a slightly strange stirring feeling, afterall she couldn’t feel or move her body, and everything was black yet her train of brain-processes seemingly remained intact as she thought to herself alone in the pitch black darkness, why had this happened? And how could it happen? Who was responsible for all this destruction and suffering? And more importantly… “Who will pay for this?” this was something she frequently asked herself in the seemingly eternal darkness that surrounded her. In the eternal darkness the girl lived through, the outside world went on the girl’s physical body was found upon the ground in Nagasaki, having suffered major burns and diverse astonishing level of physical injury unbelievable, a high-speed ricochette missile had went straight through the girl’s skull going through the brain itself and out upon the other wise, what made it even more miraculous, is that the girl seemed to be alive albeit in coma, for that sole reason the pain and shock would otherwise easily have killed her, somehow the girl lived on and didn’t seem to age as the years passed by, lieing in coma she grew ever so slightly until she reached the physical age of eight, which at seemingly her body didn’t anylonger grow, she was ran tests upon by scientists and doctors and used as an example in many medicinal studies through the years, in the end however she had brain-activity although very little to minimal, relatives of her however had written to the hospital sending money to last for atleast a hundred years, the relative however wished to remain annonoumous, however the hospital did agree to it, she lied in coma for many years until the hospital nolonger had the patience to deal with her, At which she was shipped off to a privately owned small hospital clinic, in the small town of Karakura bordering the outskirts of Toyko, now she lies in hibernation ready to awaken at any moment, as she awoken letters would be sent out to inviduals distantly related to her yet again from the annonomous source, with the hospital itself sending the letters themselves out. Personality Curious about the sorrounding new world, Intelligent, Emotionaly Scarred, Behaves acording to japanese tradition for most parts related to manners, she seems rather distant when thinking or reminicing of the past but ingeneraly it isnt the kind of daydreaming of the past that makes a person happy, and such is quite obvious upon her expression during such. '-Loud Thundering Sounds', even though the quarter the young girl lived in usualy wasnt targeted by the bombs dropped prior to the atomic bombing loud thundering rumbling noises from the dropdown of bombs in the distance wasnt an uncommon phenomene, in these situations her mother at times tended to for the sake of safety, desperately in a stressed manner bring more important valuables and diverse keepsakes into the cellar's safety-room along with food for said reason she has developed a scare of the sound of loud rumbles of the bomb's touchdowns, wherein she would spend smaller periods of up to 4 days in a windowless cellar-room, a single simple light bulb in the middle of the room hanging down providing the only light-source in the small room, sometimes the electricity was cut in the room itself at which the two had to rely upon candles as the only light-source within the small fortified bomb-room, while the darkness was something she got used to over the days the sheer thought of going down into said bomb-room and remain within there for several days without contact to the outside world and the light of the sun scared the girl, it's one of her memories leading to the fact that she eventualy panics within small-confined spaces, in this day she grows somewhat nervous within similar rooms sweating somewhat and if longly exposed she'll do almost anything to get out of said room or space. Inner World "In the city of broken memories, laughter constantly echoes across the gray lifeless husk of a city's landscape, in a surreal sounding distorized way, just as often however those laughters are replaced with anguished cries, of a thousand soul-less husks, longing for their former lives, aimlessly wandering the forsaken landscape of the soul." Vanadis's inner seems to be the wast crumbled ruins of what used to be the Nagasaki she knew and grew up with, in its current state it is however a crumbled ruined colourless wasteland, filled with the anguished cries of the souless creatures whom wander there, the air within is mildly poisonous, and when viewed from distance seems to take on the appearance of a sickly-coloured horror-movie like smoke. ~:The Souless Husk:~ "the few people caught staring directly into the flash itself had their eyes burned out of their sockets, at which only black bleeding eyesockets and coal-like scorched bone remained, anyone caught in the blast itself without dieing had their skins blackened by burns in a similar coal-like gleam they had no hair becourse it burned away, and at a glance you couldn’t tell wheter you were looking them in the front or the back, they all held their arms bent forwards, and their skin not only on their hands but on their bodies and faces hung down, for hours they waltzed aimlessly around the torn landscape" Husk's are Souless former human creatures aimlessly wandering about the inner dream world of Vanadis's atomic-ruined nagasaki, their skin have been burned away by the blast of the atomic bomb leaving them coloured in a coal-like gleam, they are clothless, hairless humanoids slowly haunched slow-moving creatures akin to zombies but with a much more disturbing appearance moving with their faces and arms hung downfourthwards facing whatever dirrection they seem to go at, what little usualy remains of their skin hang from their faces arms legs downwards in a crusted destroyed manner, and if not for the arms haunching forwards in whatever random dirrection they're walking it is hard to realy determine wheter one is looking at one from the front or the back what remains of their face seems to be a permanently locked anguished expression, their noses and lips have been burned away and above such is their empty-burned out black-empty eye-sockets, they are soul-less remains of atomic-blast or absorbed inviduals, parts of the husk's body displays charred bone from time to time, how the initial husks got there was becourse of the nuclear blast, yet somehow new ones seem to come from time to time, for unknown reasons, as by the name they are souless-creatures. Behavior: '''The husks do not appear to do much, except walk around they dont even defend themselves if attacked or touched, meaning that they are passive creatures, the only sound they make is a constant pained groan, which at times goes over to loud shrieks, as they from time to time lie down on the ground twisting and writhing in agony, this also occurs if they fall over or trip, ingeneraly they just lie there and eventualy die at which they fade into dust that the wind carries off, yet the number of husks does not appear to decrease or increase unless certain circumstances are met. Powers & Abilities '''Keen Intellect: due to her experiences within early Human life, and comatose her body has stopped in growth during all those years, leading to the point that all her normal energy thats put into muscles and diverse, had under the comatose been put into her brain, leading to an advanced development of intelligence for an invidual with such low life-experience. Accelerati Cerebrum (加速された心''', Accelerated Mind) '''Through all her years in a coma Vanadis's mind has developed at a quicker than usual rate, resulting in that her body is still at the same size and looks it was the day she slipped into the comatose, due to all the years in a coma her brain has developed beyond the border of what is considered natural, allowing her acess to certain neural-based abilities that allows her to use her mind to perform tasks, in these include effortlessly hovering and moving smaller objects, thus giving her an edge in performing everyday tasks despite her size, she is abnormaly intelligent becourse of this also, however due to all her years on the border of life and death she is somewhat unexperienced, she may also telepathicaly communicate with inviduals within her emminent vicinity. Thus far her most advanced way to use this is to focus her concentration on a single invidual, causing her mind to forcefully affect theirs should they fail to resist the process their mind will be left scrambled, confused and their body and eyes may percieve reality as somewhat different than what it actualy is, due to Vanadis's tampering with their body's ability to react, move and see things as a dirrect temporary alternation of the victims brain, along with this comes the natural bount's ability to pickup spirit-energy from the atmosphere sorrounding them and if performed sucessfully she can take up the leaking ammount of reiryoku from the victims of this ability, infact Vanadis's mental capability is so powerfull that she can sometimes litteraly force the invidual she focuses upon's brain to litteraly distrupt the signals recieved inbetween muscles and the brain of the victim, to cause the victim to end up doing something they didnt quite have in mind with their move. Category:Bount Category:Character Index Category:Index